Such a telecommunication system wherein the switching nodes are, e.g., geographically distributed already exists in the art and the idea of distributing individual cells or packets over anyone of the available transmission links of a link group is already known as it appears for instance from the article "A High-Speed Packet Switch Architecture With A Multichannel Bandwidth Allocation" by K. Ohtsuki et al, published as paper 3A.2 of the Proceedings of Infocom '91, pages 0155 to 0162. However, a problem with such a known telecommunication system is to dynamically control the distribution of the cells over the transmission links in order to optimize the traffic load over the corresponding link group.
A possible solution to that problem is for instance to insert a cell distributor between the output ports of the switching network of the first switching node and the link group, and a complementary cell combiner between this link group and the input ports of the switching network of the second switching node. However, such interfaces (distributor and combiner) require additional hardware equipment and are complex to control in order to obtain the expected dynamic cell distribution.